convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Tennyson (α)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, simply known as Ben Tennyson or Ben 10, is main titular protagonist of Ben 10. Although he made his series debut in The Time Crisis, ''he chronologically debuted in ''Shadow Over Gotham. Canon Ben Tennyson is the protagonist of the Ben 10 franchise and its many shows. Ben Tennyson acquired the Omnitrix at the young age of ten one summer, a device that allows him to transform into a multitude of different aliens with all sorts of different powers and uses, and even can scan other, unidentified aliens as well. Pre-Convergence In Shadow Over Gotham, it was not specified what occured when he was pulled from his timeline. However, he was pulled from between Destroy All Aliens and the flashbacks in Ben 10 Omniverse. Plot Involvement Shadow Over Gotham Ben was a fairly prominent figure within the event, butting heads with Felix and making friends with Dante during his adventure there. The Time Crisis By the time of The Time Crisis, Ben has gone through the events of Alien Force, Ultimate Alien & Omniverse. After a flashback to the events of The War of the Universe which showcases Ben's first meeting with an Eevee, which he would later name Buddy, after saving him from the Reapers, Ben is initially seen in the present relaxing at his home world, playing video games with Buddy watching, before Professor Paradox appears to transport him to another mysterious world that needs his help. In Chapter 1, Ben and others stumbled upon the Titans - humanoid being bent on eating humanity. Ben begins his assault upon them by turning into his biggest form yet - Way Big. This allowed him to crush the Titans with ease. Unfortunately, shockwaves from the odd Screecher Titans caused Way Big to begin to shrink, but at the same time, allowed Way Big to move much more freely to fight the Titans. When the Omnitrix times out, he regroups with Buddy, Wes and Rui. He soon turns into Echo Echo, then Ultimate Echo Echo, to defeat a fair deal of Titans, creating a clearing that helped the little group locate the source of the shockwaves - a Screecher Titan at the centre. With help from other allies, the Screecher Titan was defeated. After the fight, Ben saw an odd, ambulance-like craft being boarded by an odd lady. Turning into Nanomech to avoid detection, he and Buddy snuck aboard the craft. Rui and others followed. In one of the Traitor votes, he was quickly voted for a round, as the others believed that as soon as he was definitely confirmed or ruled out, it would be far easier to narrow down the list of possible Traitors, due to Ben's highly variable powers. Brand of the Hawk In Brand of the Hawk, it is believed that not much notable time has passed between The Time Crisis and then, given that Ben appears to be roughly the same age. In the prologue, Ben aids the School Living Club in reuniting with each other in the traumatizing wasteland of the black sun, and the group later meet Lucatiel and Siegward along the way. There, they fight a giant slug man, with Ben assuming the form of Ultimate Echo Echo to deal with the beast before it could consume the girls. The slug man was later incinerated by Constantine. It is around this period where he had acquired the brand on his hand. He tries to remove his hand while transformed into Bloxx, but no matter what, his new arm would have the insignia. During the resting period, Ben helps out with building the campsite as Bloxx, and turning into Wildvine to provide ingredients for tea. In Chapter 1, titled Hawk, Ben goes to the Marketplace of a certain strange town, where he confronts a man who is abusing a young boy. When the man pulls a knife out, he transforms into NRG to punch the man and intimidate him, causing him to run off. Cell Games Reincarnated During the namesake games, he defeats Pomada in Round 1, and Will in Round 2. It should be noted that with this event being rewritten as The Second Cell Games after the events of Right Hand of the Magic God, only Will, Ben, and Mason Moretti remembered the original Cell Games, as only those involved in stopping Othinus retained memories of the Multiverse as it once was. Right Hand of the Magic God Presented as his grandfather's understudy as opposed to an actual member of any of the organizations, Ben is glad to meet some old friends(?) from prior events during the prologue. In Chapter 1, he aids in the fight with DIO, ultimately using his own brand of time manipulation to temporarily neutralize the effects of DIO's Stand, The World. After the battle with DIO, he pursues Othinus, attempting to use his Frieza Clansman transformation, Refrigerator, to mangle her, failing. During the course of the events, he and Schala primarily involve themselves in their battles with Jiren, the one who betrayed them and sided with Othinus. Ben had promised to Toppo that he would aid in any way he could against Jiren In Chapter 3, Ben chose to return to the Coalition base to deal with Jiren, burning through Mandalorian soldiers from the Revanchist forces with NRG and possibly giving them cancer through sheer radiation. When he and others finally reached the place, he threw his hulking suit of armour at Jiren, but misses as it barely misses Marian, who was in the vaults. He partakes in battle with Jiren, but realising that NRG was not powerful enough, he decides to use his Saiyan transformation that was acquired during the events of Cell Games Reincarnated - P'Cool, as he called it. This caused Jiren to cry in rage, for P'Cool possessed the face of Son Goku, a face Jiren believed was unworthy for the kid hero. Ben, realising he only made things worse, decides to access Super Saiyan 2. Going toe-to-toe even though Jiren was holding back, Ben thought of the idea of stacking the Saiyan's Oozaru form that could only be accessed via a full moon with the Super Saiyan. As such, he used magic to replicate a night sky on the ceiling, allowing him to turn into a Golden Oozaru at the price of his sanity. It was only when he was going to hit Schala did he realise that the berserking nature of the form was taking control of him, causing him to shed and burn away the form like a cocoon and unveil a new form that Jiren later dubbed Super Saiyan 4. Epilogue(s) Shadow Over Gotham After bidding farewell to Dante, Ben returns to his home world safely, to be out of touch with the greater multiverse for the following seven years in his home world. The Time Crisis In the end, he is seen showing off his new "Zora" and "Kryptonian" forms to Mipha and Kara. Afterwards, while he never received an official epilogue, it is implied that he and Buddy safely return to their home world together. Brand of the Hawk Though Ben attempts to return to his home world after the end of the event, he instead ends up in Avalon instead, where he reunites with Dante. Right Hand of the Magic God Coming Soon Character Relationships * Buddy the Eevee - An Eevee, one of many Pokemon from Pokemon'' who appeared in ''The Time Crisis. During the events of ''The War of the Universe'', off-screen, Buddy wound up in Ben's universe after his was destroyed by the Reapers and he became Ben's pet. * Dante - A character from Devil May Cry who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. While Dante initially had his suspicions of Ben, he eventually came to trust him after discovering the secret of the Omnitrix, and they cooperated with each other. * SeeU - A character from the Vocaloid series who also debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. SeeU was friends with many, and when the Scarecrow's fear toxin struck, Ben, realising that many viewed his fear of peacocks as strange due to how peacocks are associated with beauty, hatches a plan to use Upgrade to merge with SeeU, allowing her to be distracted from her own fears, and for Ben to see SeeU's own fears as well. * Astolfo - A character from Fate/Apocrypha who debuted in Brand of the Hawk. They mostly interact during "rest" times, and Ben even helps Astolfo drain a whole aquatic ecosystem for the sake of feeding his Hippogriff and the rest of the crew. Ben thought Astolfo was a girl, even believing that he might have gotten him pregnant when they slept in the same tent. * Miki Naoki - A major character from School-Live! who debuted in Brand of the Hawk. At the start of the event, Ben tries to help her find her friends, but ends up traumatizing her with the monstrous Wildmutt. She hasn't been the same ever since, and is wary of even Ben's less intimidating aliens such as NRG. He still feels bad about this. * Libra - A character from Fire Emblem Awakening who debuted in Ragnarok. They have met during the Faust Incident. * Noembelu - A character from Street Fighter who debuted in The Time Crisis. They had great respect for each other during this event. * Schala - A character from Chrono Trigger who also debuted in The Time Crisis. Ben & Schala had brief interactions during his time in the Afterlife even though he was the first to be sent there, with him helping her out in various ways, but their interactions are further enhanced during the course of Right Hand of the Magic God. * Jiren - A character from Dragon Ball Super who debuted in Right Hand of the Magic God. * Toppo - A character from Dragon Ball Super who debuted in Right Hand of the Magic God. Gallery Ben tennyson young.png|Ben as he appeared in Shadow Over Gotham. Trivia * Ben Tennyson has been shown to be capable of using mana in the Convergence Series. It is stated that he had picked it up from his cousin Gwen. This is an allusion to one of his future counterparts - the [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10,000_(Ultimate_Alien) Ben 10000] who appears in Ultimate Alien. However, present-day Ben has not been depicted using mana in canon. ** The episode [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/A_Change_of_Face A Change of Face] implies that he can use magic in his alien forms, and they will be "alien-powered" so as to speak, such as fire-based magic being greatly enhanced while he is Heatblast. * During the course of the Convergence Series, Ben has scanned various other forms throughout the multiverse, such as: ** Crocodillo, an unknown specimen sampled from SCP-682 in Shadow Over Gotham. ** Torrent, a Zora from Hyrule, scanned from Princess Mipha and Prince Sidon in Time Crisis, which resembles an Ocarina of Time Zora and has the powerset of Zora-Link from the same game. ** Laservision, a Kryptonian from Krypton, scanned from Kara Zor-El in Time Crisis. ** P'Cool, a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, scanned from Vegeta(albeit subtley scanning Goku to promote genetic variation) in Cell Games Reincarnated. The trivia section of the event shows three more transformations acquired during the event - with the Frieza Clansman Refrigerator, Namekian Astropod & Majin Pummelgum, the latter named by Mason Moretti. ** Benketsu, a Kamui, accidentally unlocked during Right Hand of the Magic God. ** Prototype, a Neuroi. While unlock method or time is unknown, it was revealed during his trip to Avalon. * Ben is afraid of Peacocks. * Ben is fond of chili fries and smoothies. However, he hated smoothies when he was 10. * He doesn't seem to be fond of people named Felix. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Time Crisis Category:Shadow Over Gotham Category:Brand of the Hawk Category:The City of Avalon Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Cell Games Reincarnated Category:Fighting of the Spirit Category:The Second Cell Games